


夏末的文化祭

by Enoki



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce 101 Japan, pdj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enoki/pseuds/Enoki
Summary: 鹤房转学到床波的高中的小故事。
Relationships: Tokonami Shion/Tsurubo Shion, shion/shion, 床波/鹤房, 床波志音/鹤房汐恩





	夏末的文化祭

**Author's Note:**

> 姓名请自动带入日语发音  
au高中设定  
床波管鹤房叫Shion  
鹤房管床波叫Shion前辈

床波是高中里成绩优秀的好学生，部活方面毫不落后，高一高二的时候用120%的努力换来了好几次游泳比赛的冠军。和同学们的关系也很不错，总是一群人在一起玩，从来不会寂寞。唯一的遗憾可能就是因为生活太充实而没能好好的在高中谈上一场恋爱吧。不过这也不怪他，因为认识的朋友都太熟了，而且高中非常重视体育活动，大家都多多少少的见过裸露的身体部分，就算是偶尔开开黄腔也会引起一阵爆笑罢了，所以反而失去了校园恋爱的氛围。  
直到九月初的一天，鹤房转学来到床波的高中。  
班主任领着鹤房进了教室，他在黑板上写下自己的名字后，对全班同学说：“我叫鹤房汐恩，请多指教。”  
发音不是很清晰，语速好快，而且一点笑容也没有，看起来像是刚到青春期拽拽的小孩。  
老师说他也是原来学校游泳部的部员，所以床波君，你放学后带他去部活的地方看一看吧。  
床波点了点头，说好的，然后瞄了瞄鹤房，可是后者直直的看过来，没有什么表示。  
态度好差哦，难道关西人都这样吗？床波这么想着，打开了第一节课的课本。  
鹤房被安排到床波的同桌，一天的课很快就过去了。床波按照以往的习惯记着板书，整理笔记以便复习用。  
而鹤房望着空空的课本，在想，“这里的课怎么和原来学校的进度不一样啊。这些题我都不会。要命了要命了”。  
他看起来好像很生气的表情里带着一丢丢迷茫，被床波看在眼里，床波叹了口气，把笔记丢过去，“你抄一下吧，回家按这个复习就好了”。  
鹤房惊讶地注视着床波，认真说到：“啊……谢谢……你叫什么名字？。”  
床波笑着说：“我也叫Shion，所以以后我们可能很难被分清了。”  
“那以后我可以叫你Shion前辈吗？”  
“嗯……好像也没有什么其他好办法。”  
“那谢谢Shion前辈。”鹤房笑着说。  
什么嘛，原来是个好孩子，就是有点憨。床波这么想着。  
放学的时候，游泳部的朋友们都来聚过来，准备一起去泳池训练。  
“哇，新来的，你也叫Shion！以后你们可就是W Shion啦！不会因为这种巧合擦出什么火花吧~？”游泳部的经理起哄道，她虽然是可爱的女孩子但是爱好却是看bl。  
床波扑哧笑出来：“Moyo，你又开始了！我这么帅气的纯真男孩为什么会突然喜欢上同性啊！”  
而鹤房本来想保持酷酷的表情也没憋住，他羞涩地撇开视线，笑着说：“为什么一开始话题就会歪到那方面去啊？”  
Moyo向他们神秘地笑了笑，没有和以往那样继续这个话题。  
鹤房很快就和游泳部的大家混熟了，一开始还会羡慕有些前辈的八块腹肌，看多了之后也见怪不怪，况且自己的身材也不错。凡事都有床波带着，他慢慢适应了新高中的生活。  
九月的高中最隆重的活动就是文化祭了。文化祭分为以班级为单位的前夜祭活动，和全校学生一起观看舞台的后夜祭，想要展示才艺的同学们可以随意组合报名。当然活动的最后是经典的烟火，来庆祝夏天的结束。  
鹤房和床波分别都报了名，所以这段时间他们除了在班级的准备活动中见到，没有其他交集。  
后夜祭的舞台很快就到了。  
鹤房在台下看着登台的床波组，他们的组合叫做ぷち☆ぱんぷ，和名字一样，上场的时候鹤房就觉得他们都又可爱又软绵绵的，组合名字喊不齐耶，而且找不准站位距离的床波的样子好萌。鹤房没抱有什么期待，毕竟是体育出名的高中，表演节目才不算强项。  
等到前奏结束，床波唱出第一句歌词的时候，鹤房深深地觉得自己刚刚的想法实在太愚蠢了。  
嗯？？？这还是我认识的Shion前辈吗？？？刚刚在场上偷偷换人了？？？  
在舞台上的床波仿佛可以操纵观众的记忆，让人忘了平日里喜欢笑喜欢捉弄人的那个床波，取而代之的是可以随时命令你做任何事的主人。  
是被附身了吗？鹤房心想，就算他现在让我跪下来给他口一发都可以。  
欸？等等？这是今晚鹤房心里冒出的第二个问号了。好危险的想法。鹤房摇了摇头，心虚地再次看向床波，歌曲正好到了尾声。  
「君しかもう見えないんだから。」——床波用力拽了拽领带，俯视的目光扫过观众，最后正好和鹤房对上。  
鹤房突然有点希望他拽的是自己的领口，他的呼吸都漏过了一秒。不过还好在黑暗中，谁也看不见他脸上微微的红晕。  
表演结束后的床波又变回了往常的前辈，笑着和大家招手下台。后台里正好遇到了在做准备的鹤房，“Shion还是第一次看到我唱歌吧，怎么样？”床波问道。  
“前辈很帅……”鹤房不敢看向床波的眼睛，怕他知道自己的想法，怕这时候脸红会尴尬。  
他避开了和床波的进一步接触，“那前辈我去准备了”，准备跑开的时候胳膊被拽住了。  
“加油哦！”听到身后的声音对自己说着，和刚刚台上一样的声音。鹤房脑子里还残留着刚刚床波在台上与他对视时的眼神，他只好半回过头说谢谢，然后趁耳朵还没烧起来的时候溜走了。  
咦今天这小孩是不是紧张了，床波这么想着，回到大厅坐在台下继续看其他人的表演。  
几个节目过去，轮到鹤房上场。悠扬的口哨前奏，正是床波喜欢的kpop曲目。  
跳着舞的几个小孩有着平常没有的魅力，尤其是配合着这首歌，他们选择了略微性感的舞蹈。开场就撩衣服的佐藤君引起了场内观众一片尖叫。化了浓妆染了头发的真生也好像也变了一个人。而最让床波惊讶的还是鹤房，穿着两层又宽又大的T恤，还能在身体的律动间透出一股色气。目光一直锁向床波这边的位置，反正旁边的女同学已经开始脸红尖叫了。  
不过还好谁也不知道现在鹤房的脑子里想的只有床波。不仅是平时温柔的前辈，更多的是刚刚才发现的，没有笑容的前辈，散发出让人心甘情愿做任何事的气场的前辈。这么想着，鹤房扭动的幅度又大了几分，看着床波的眼神像等着被抚摸的小狗。  
床波当然猜不透鹤房脑子里的事情，他只是好奇为什么今晚鹤房的表演这么色气，让人想把他按到墙上，明明平时是一个憨憨的弟弟。或许他也有当艺人的天赋吧。  
后夜祭一直到快半夜了才结束，床波和鹤房因为表演出了汗，去借用游泳部的淋浴。虽然是平常已经习惯了看彼此裸体的游泳同伴，也因为今晚舞台的灯光催化而对彼此有了稍微不同的感觉。  
夜里的风有点凉，鹤房套上了一件大大的帽衫。而怕热的床波只穿了一件白色的T恤，下摆塞在蓝色的紧身牛仔裤里，自从他五月份上京后就喜欢上了这种穿法。  
“Shion前辈，要不要喝咖啡？”鹤房从床波身后递过来一罐刚买的咖啡，看向他的眼睛亮亮的。  
“谢啦”，床波平常都不会这么晚睡，感觉有点困了，“要去教室里看烟花吗？刚洗完澡，现在不想和其他同学在挤在一起。”  
鹤房点了点头。

他们回到了三楼的教室里，看着远处操场上做准备的同学们。床波靠在桌子上哼着不知道歌名的曲子。  
“Shion前辈的声音真的很好听呢”，鹤房说，“可以再唱几句吗？”  
看了看他亮晶晶的眼睛，床波说“好吧，算是为Shion第一次文化祭的特别服务哦。”  
然后又换上了舞台上一样的表情：  
「キミが消せない もういないのに」嗯~  
「キミのOh 目 鼻 口も」  
「そっと触れた小さな手」  
「いまだに感じてる……

“欸Shion你在干嘛？”  
鹤房站在床波的面前，已经把头凑到了脖颈处，好像小狗一样嗅着属于前辈的味道，有刚用过的香皂的淡淡柑橘香，飘着一点点鼠尾草的芳香，最后是雪松针叶一般的气味，好像夏天的森林。鹤房这么想着，亲了亲床波的颈，然后向上舔上耳垂，森林的气味在口腔里散开。  
“Shion？？？”  
趁着床波愣神的时候，鹤房已经开始解他牛仔裤的扣子了。憨小孩如果说有什么特长，大概就是行动力吧。  
时不时的用舌尖舔着颈上的动脉处，然后鹤房决定一边轻轻地吮吸着床波的耳垂，一边用一只手抚摸着床波腿间。那里以肉眼可见的速度膨胀起来，在内裤的布料上勾画出情欲的形状。  
拼命忍住想要逃跑的冲动，反应总是慢一拍的床波仔细地思考今晚的奇怪展开，什么状况？不过是唱了两句歌而已，唱歌也有催情的作用吗？？不过这么说来，好像往年每次文化祭结束后，都会有几个递情书的女孩子……但是女孩子们通常是羞涩的把信塞过来就跑走了，或者要同伴一起来在旁比加油打气。床波每次都会鞠躬认真说谢谢，然后礼貌的拒绝。像今天这么直白主动要求身体接触的，还从来没见过……  
这样想着，鹤房突然跪在床波的双腿间，今晚他很早就想这么做了，他抬起头用渴望的眼神请求：  
“前辈，可以让我帮你吗？”  
用的是疑问句，手上的动作却没有停下，鹤房的脸离床波的勃起只有二十公分，都能感觉到他呼吸的热量。  
床波终于清楚地意识到发生了什么，可是留给他选择的余地少得可怜。窗外其他同学已经把烟火摆好了，好像在一起唱歌，很热闹。而床波拼命屏住呼吸，不想在鹤房面前那么快就哼出来，他仰起头呼出一口气，微微牵起一边的嘴角，半分捉弄地说：“好啊，不过只有我自己太不公平了，你要用另一只手照顾你自己哦。”说着，细长的眼睛垂下来盯着鹤房。  
鹤房受不了这双眼睛。他迅速解开了自己的裤子拉链，想脱掉但因为跪着只能脱到一半，腾的一下站起来用常年练游泳而线条优美的腿把裤子和内裤都踢到一边，又回到最初的位置乖乖跪好。  
“可以了吗？”  
“嗯好……”话还没说完，鹤房就已经把床波的内裤褪了下来，不熟练的用一只手掌抚摸着跳出来的已经高高翘起的阴茎，另一只手按照床波的要求，缓慢地撸着自己涨到发痛的下面。  
虽然体育部的单身直男部员们偶尔也会互相照顾一下。但今晚好像特别带有情色的味道。  
床波仍然靠在桌子上，用双臂在身后支撑着，头微微上仰成一个好看的弧度。  
鹤房逐渐加快了手上的动作的同时，伸出舌头舔上床波的分身，慢慢从柱身舔到柱头，将渗出的花液收入口中。然后用整个口腔包裹了整个柱身。温暖湿润的感觉让床波倒吸了一口气，手指下意识抓紧了桌子的边缘。意识到了对方的肯定，鹤房开始努力用嘴唇吸着吞吐着那根越发膨胀的阴茎，用舌尖划过花柱的沟壑。  
“哈啊……嗯……”床波再也不能忍耐住这样的刺激，索性让自己的声音自然发出。  
听到了眼前的前辈发出满意的呻吟声，鹤房心脏都要停摆了，随即加快了在自己身上那只手的速度，他现在才知道，声音可以像酒精，也可以像迷药般让他沉醉于中。可是身上发烫的肌肤仿佛叫喊着不够，还不够，想被触摸，想被前辈纤细的长长的手指触摸。  
鹤房的眼神逐渐迷离起来，窗外的嘈杂声越来越远，一切都像是在梦中。不用思考也没法思考，只需要用身体感受此刻暧昧空气中的快感。这种感觉可真他妈好。  
“嗯……嗯哈……Shion……”眼前的男人把手指伸进鹤房的发丝中，轻轻把他扯开。  
被打断的鹤房略微失望地发出一声呻吟，无措地抬起眼看向床波，眼睛无法顺利聚焦，嘴角还残留着一些亮亮的津液。

下一秒鹤房被两只手揪住帽衫领口拽了起来。  
思考能力尚未归位的鹤房，在回过神前整个人都被压在了桌子前。床波的手臂贴着鹤房的手臂，颈旁是熟悉的森林味道，只是多了温热的气息。刚刚被吮吸过的阴茎就抵在他的大腿间。  
床波一只手伸进鹤房的帽衫里，触摸他已经滚烫的肌肤，手指从腹肌划过，停在胸前的小小花苞前，接着用指腹轻轻地挑逗着已经挺立的花苞。  
另一只手接过了鹤房的分身，把他分泌出的前液抹匀，用手掌包裹住，随即也同样的轻轻抽动起来。  
来自床波的刺激让鹤房失神的更厉害了，但是肌肤却更加敏感，他能感觉到后颈上床波炽热的呼吸逐渐靠近耳边。  
“Shion……把腿并上。”床波用比平常更低沉的声音，发出了像命令一样的请求。  
啊……光是听到他的声音就要去了。要命。鹤房这么想着，乖乖把腿夹紧。  
然后两腿之间感觉到了挤进来的滚烫的分身，同时床波手上加重了抚摸的力道。  
像在云上漂浮，快感的积蓄逐渐达到顶峰。床波抽插的速度加快起来。当下的一切烦恼，梦想，过往和未来都变得不重要了。他唯一能感知到的，就是身下的人热得仿佛要融化了一般，上身反弓着用手肘撑在桌子上，一直发出呜呜的无意义呻吟。  
“啊……哈啊啊……Shion前辈……嗯……好棒……”鹤房已经不知道自己在说些什么了。毕竟他的日语力在此时此刻毫无帮助。他的声音越喊越大。  
床波停下了挑逗两颗小珍珠的手，从衣服中抽出来，把中指放到了鹤房口中。  
“嘘……”床波说，“小心引来值班老师哦……”  
说着把中指压在鹤房的舌头上，模仿性交一般抽插起来。  
口中又得到满足的鹤房已经说不好现在更喜欢前辈的阴茎还是手指了。或者两者都不错，或者一起也不错。他马上合拢嘴唇吮吸起来。毫不在意从嘴角流下的津液。  
床波好像被微量电流击中，自己也忍不住哈出一口气。他不确定放手指究竟是不是一个好主意，尤其对着一个吮吸魔，他才发觉指尖的敏感程度好像也挺高的……  
身下的人显然受不了这种刺激，鹤房突然弓紧了背，头高高的仰起，前额的头发滑落到脸的两侧，眼睛失神地看向空中，想喊出口可是却没能发出声音，好像忘记了怎么呼吸。从铃口喷涌而出的白浊液体顺着床波的手指滴在桌子上。鹤房趴在桌子上大声地喘气，他稍微夹紧了双腿，拉过床波沾上精液的手指，然后开始一点点舔干净。  
为什么手指会这么敏感，可恶，床波一边想着一边抓住了鹤房的头发，把他摆出一个更好的角度，加速做最后的冲刺。  
随着床波的一声低吼，浓稠的精液在鹤房的腿间喷出流下，衬得他大腿内侧柔软的肌肤更加粉红。

等两个人回过神来，才发现烟火早就开始了。  
夏天的结尾，文化祭，窗外一明一暗间，散落下无数七彩的火花。

床波掏出手帕帮鹤房擦干净，然后轻轻吻在他的耳边。  
“如果你喜欢的话，我们两年后再继续下一步吧。”


End file.
